Kiss Me
by ilovequinn11
Summary: This is just a cute Faberevans story. If I get enough reviews, I'll make another chapter to it.
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay, I've just recently realized the awesomeness that is Faberevans, and Sam is hot, and Quinn is hot, so they're EPIC together (drools over Sam's abs.) So you can expect a lot more of this pairing from me.**_

The first time Sam saw her was on the first day of school. She was walking down the hallway. She was beautiful, gorgeous, and if Sam had been asked to picture an angel, he would have pictured a girl who looked just like her. She was wearing a white dress, and her blond hair fell in loose waves all the way down to her perfect breasts, and she held her books tight against her chest. She was walking with five other girls, and yet she looked so sad, alone.

Sam was walking with a couple other guys who were popular and on the football team, guys who had befriended him the instant he walked into the school, as apparently he had potential to be a "cool" guy. He desperately wanted to know who the girl was, and why she looked on the verge of tears.

"Who is that?" he asked, nudging the guy walking beside him, the guy who was named Karaofsky, he thinks. He pointed to the girl.

"Oh, that?" Karaofsky laughed bitterly. "That's Quinn Fabray. If you want to be popular in this school, you should stay away from her and the rest of her loser friends."

"Except for Santana and Brittany, they're hot," another guy jumped in.

"Well, yes, Santana and Brittany are okay, but stay away from the rest of them, especially Quinn."

"Why?"

"Well, Little Miss Perfect Celibacy President got pregnant last year, and then she lied about the father for ages until Finn Hudson found out the truth."

"Wow."

"Yeah. She's a bitch, a slut, and a hypocrite."

"Oh."

Sam walks straight past the girl, but in his head he was thinking, _she can't be that bad. She seems like a nice person._

That night, she's all he can think about.

He saw Quinn the next day. She was in a lot of his classes, and he was pretty sure he would fail all of them, because all he'd be able to think about was Quinn and how hot she was. The next day, he was in the courtyard, eating his lunch with a couple other football players, when this music started and all these random kids started to sing. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Glee Club."

"Oh." Sam bit into an apple. Soon Quinn came out of the shadows with two other girls, dancing and singing. She looked really pretty, in a "I Heart New York" shirt, black pants, a ton of jewlery, a baseball cap and sunglasses.

He was fascinated.

A few days later, he saw Quinn, but she was wearing a Cheerios uniform, and while she looked really hot in the red and white uniform, her blond hair pulled into a ponytail, he thought she looked equally, if not more, hot in her regular clothes. Just then, Santana Lopez, Quinn's supposed "best friend" came running at her, body slamming her into the lockers. They got in a fight, Quinn shouting about how Santana got a boob job and Santana yelling about how Quinn was a slut. There was a slap and hair pulling and lots of Santana slamming Quinn against the lockers and onto the floor, and just when Sam was wondering if he should intervene (but not wanting to look like a total dork and idiot in the process, because really, what guy would break up a cat fight between two girls?) the Spanish teacher and Glee Club coach Mr. Schu came running along, breaking the two girls apart. They both struggled to get out of his grip and scratch each other's face off, but Mr. Schu would not let go, and finally Santana walked off, with Quinn yelling at her to tighten her pony before she got to class.

Finally, Mr. Schu let Quinn go as well, and Sam saw her burst into tears as she ran into the girls' bathroom.

Sam wished he could follow Quinn, hold her as she sobbed her eyes out and assure her that everything would be alright.

Finally, Sam decided to join Glee Club as a way to get closer to the Head Cheerio. He stood in front of the classroom, introducing himself, and gave a little smile at wink at Quinn.

She smiled back, but then quickly looked away.

Mr. Schu made up a duet competition, and the winning pair was to get a free dinner at Breadstix. Sam didn't care one way or the other if he won, since he was new and had never gone to Breadstix, but Sam did view the competition as a way to get closer to Quinn. They were practicing in the astronomy room that day, when Sam tried to kiss Quinn. She almost let him, but then pulled back at the last second, running away, but not before telling him that she didn't want to be partners anymore.

He was crushed.

Finally, she decided to join him as a partner again, and they sang Lucky and won the dinner to Breadstix. Sam sat across from Quinn, smiling at her, and they talked as they ate. Finally, Quinn took the coupon and put it back inside her purse. "What are you doing?" Sam asked.

"We're not using this. You're paying."

"Why?"

Quinn sniffled a little, close to tears. "Because a gentleman always pays on the first date."

Sam couldn't help but smile.

Sam and Quinn were on Sam's couch, making out. He ran his hand over her smooth, tanned leg, gripping the shaved skin he felt there. His other hand was gripping the back of Quinn's head, and Sam's other hand instantly from Quinn's leg to her breast, hidden behind her cheerleading uniform.

"Sam... what are you doing?" Quinn asked, pulling away.

"Come on... give me a little something something."

"No, Sam. Something something always leads to something more. Been there, remember?" Sam groaned. "I really like you," Quinn whispered, pressing her lips to Sam's again. "The other two boyfriends I've had treated me horrible. Finn lusted after Rachel while I was pregnant, and Puck's idea of a fun date was me watching him play video games. At least you love me, treat me like a gentleman, do things with me I like to do... like make out. Just don't screw up, okay?"

It might've been because Sam touching her breasts stimulated her still active milk glands, but they decided to choose that moment to squirt out milk... all over her uniform, and a little onto Sam's arm.

"I... what was that?" Sam asked.

Quinn climbed off of him, horrrified, her cheeks turning bright red at what just happened. "Quinn, what's going on?" Quinn turned and ran out the door. "Quinn... Quinn!"

"Hey." Sam walked up to Quinn, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead. Quinn had been at her locker, talking about the latest fall fashions with Brittany.

"Oh, hey, Sam."

"What happened last night?" Sam asked. "Did I do something wrong... did I offend you or something? Because if I did, I'm really sorry. Why did you just run out like that?"

Quinn shook her head, hugging Sam. "It's not you, Sam. You're a good guy, and I love you. I was just embarrassed."

"About what?" Sam asked confused.

"I- well, you touching my breasts must have stimulated my milk glands, because breast milk came out... all over your arm and my uniform."

"Oh... that makes sense. But there was no need to be embarrassed, Quinn. I wouldn't have laughed or anything. You could've cleaned up, I would give you something else to wear..."

"I know." Quinn pressed her face into Sam's chest.

_**Love it? Hate it? Review it? Review it, please!**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, is Quinn here?"

Judy opened the door wider. "Yes she is." She smiled at the cute blond boy standing on the front step, and then turned away, calling up the stairs, "Quinnie, you've got a visitor!"

"Tell Puck I said to go away!" Quinn shouted back.

"It's not Puck, sweetheart. It's a cute boy named..." Judy turned back to Sam, lowering her voice. "What's your name?"

"Sam Evans, Mrs. Fabray."

"Okay. It's a blond boy named Sam Evans, Quinnie!"

"OH!" Suddenly, there was a thump on the floor above that sounded like Quinn fell off her bed, and then there was loud clattering on the stairs, and suddenly Quinn appeared, breathless, at the bottom, smoothing down the fabric of her cheer uniform, reaching up and tightening her ponytail again. "Hey, Sam." She didn't even smile, instead she just gave him a cold look, so she would look like a cool girl, not some pathetic loser who was so excited to see any boy that gave her the time of day that she tripped and fell down the stairs. However, when Sam smiled at her, his eyes crackling merrily at her, her resolve cracked in two, and she found herself smiling back. Sam had the ability to do that, which made it super hard to keep up her Ice Queen image around him, and whether that was a good thing or a bad thing was yet to be resolved.

"Hey, I was wondering if you would want to walk to Dairy Queen, and, uh, maybe get some ice cream or something? You know, if it's alright with your mom and everything?"

"I don't know," Quinn said haughtily, purposely looking above Sam's head.

"Well, it's fine by me. You two kids have fun." Judy walked into the kitchen.

"Well, I guess I can spare a couple hours. Let me just run upstairs and get some money..."

"No money." Sam moved forward, placing a hand to Quinn's wrist. "It's on me."

"But..."

"No buts either."

"Okay." Quinn smiled again, a smile that was so unlike the HBIC smile he normally saw, and it reminded him just why he loved her.

"Come on, let's go then."  
>Quinn nodded, letting herself do a giddy sort of laugh, like she might actually be a little bit excited to be spending some time with Sam. He grabbed her hand, and they walked out of her house, and down the street.<p>

They saw Rachel and Finn, and they waved. The two waved back. They walked into the Dairy Queen. "What do you want?" Sam asked. Quinn leaned against him, resting her head on his shoulder.

Quinn smiled. "I think I'm going to get an Oreo Blizzard and a Sprite. You?"

"Chocolate milk shake."

They walked up to the counter, and Sam gave the girl behind the counter their order. She nodded, serving it up for them, and Sam handed over the money.

"Let's eat over there," Sam suggested, pointing to a cozy looking table in the corner. They headed over there, setting their stuff down.

Quinn took a small bite of her ice cream, and then took a sip of her Sprite. Some water splashed over the edges of the plastic cup, and she ran her finger against the side, swooping it up so it wouldn't fall onto the table.

Things were going good. Her and Sam were good.

Until the door opened. Quinn turned to see who had entered.

A woman walked in. She looked tired, so tired, with bags under her eyes. She was wearing sweats, her hair pulled into a messy ponytail, but she still managed to look beautiful, and she still managed to keep a happy smile on her face.

Sam turned to see what Quinn was staring at, wondering why she had stopped talking. The woman was holding an adorable blond hair little girl in her arms with these amazing hazel eyes. She took in a sharp breath.

"Oh, Beth, I'm so tired." The woman tickled the little girl's stomach, and Beth giggled. "You kept me up all night with your crying. That's why we came here, for an energy boost. Well, going for my morning jog will be refreshing."

"Quinn, is... everything okay?" Sam asked, noticing the way Quinn's face had frozen up, noticing the way she had to struggle to hold back tears.

Quinn jumped up, running from the table and onto the sidewalk.

"Quinn!" Sam jumped up, not even bothering to throw their trash away, and followed her. "Quinn, wait up!" he called, but she never turned back.

_**Love it? Hate it? Review it? Review it, please!**_


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello, Mrs. Fabray." Sam smiled at Quinn's mother, standing there with a confused look on her face. "Quinn is here, isn't she?"

"Yes, dear, she just got home. For some reason she was in tears. She ran straight up to her room."

"Thanks." Sam nodded, running up the stairs. "Quinn." He knocked on her bedroom. "Quinn, open up. Quinn! Quinn?"

"Go away!" Quinn called, her voice muffled. It sounded like she was hiding under her bed covers.

"But you gotta let me in."

"I don't want to talk to you ever again!"

"But what did I DO, Quinn?"

When he didn't get a response, he sighed in frustration. He gripped the door handle, pulling it, and, to his relief, the door swung open. He walked in.

Quinn was lying in her bed. Her bedroom was a girls' heaven. It was several shades of purple, and she had a private bathroom, a walk in closet with the hottest, most expensive designer clothes ever filling it, an iPad, a laptop, and a Palm Pilot she used as her diary. However, all the prettiest and most expensive things in the world couldn't fill the hole in her heart that had developed when she had given Beth away. Nothing could ever fill that.

Quinn was lying under her lavender bedspread, curled up in a ball. Her Cheerios uniform had a (gasp) crease in it, her hair was coming loose from its' ponytail, she was sobbing, her eyes all red and puffy, and her mascara was running, but she didn't care.

Quinn sat up in bed, glaring at Sam and sniffling. "Didn't I tell you to go away?"

Sam moved closer, sitting down on the edge of Quinn's bed. He knew Quinn didn't truly mean what she was saying. He knew all she really wanted was to be held as she cried, but she had too much pride to come right out and admit it. _Damn pride, _Sam thought. "Come here," he said, pulling her into his arms. At first, she put up a fight, but then she broke down once more, a fresh wave of sobs washing over her body, and she then promptly collapsed into his arms.

"It's all going to be okay," he whispered, awkwardly stroking his hair. "Quinn, everything's going to be fine." He held her like that for two hours, not once pressuring her into getting up or telling him why she was crying. Finally, after two hours, she poked her head up. "Beth," she whispered. "My daughter's name was Beth."

"Oh." Sam mouthed the word. "So..."

Quinn nodded. "That was my daughter."

"How do you..."

"The woman who adopted her, Shelby, Rachel's long lost mother... that was the woman that was with Beth."

"Oh my."

Quinn nodded. "I don't think I'm ever going to be happy again," Quinn whispered, snuggling into Sam's arms.

"Quinn, everything will get better in time. You've just got to give it time first, though."

Quinn started crying again, and Sam held her for hours until finally, she slipped off to dreamland.

Quinn was at her locker, talking to Sam. She giggled, smoothing down the pleats on her practice skirt, batting her eyelashes and giggling some more.

"Quinn."

Quinn turned around, only to find Puck, fresh out of juvie, leaning up against her locker. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Talking to my boyfriend," Quinn snapped. "You got a problem with it?"

"Come over here, Quinn, I've got to talk to you."

"No." Quinn shook her head.

"But..."

"If I go with you, you're going to try to convince me to go out with you again, and the answer is no. Never again, Puck. It was a one night stand. GET OVER IT."

"Seriously, I need to talk to you in private."

"If you've got something to say to me, you can do it in front of Sam."

"Fine. Really, Quinn, really? You totally downgraded. It's like going from an iPhone to a Blackberry."

Quinn literally had to restrain herself from slapping Puck. "Actually, Puck, I got an upgrade. Sam is BETTER than YOU, that's why I chose him. Sam is way nicer, way cuter, Sam doesn't sext other girls while he's supposed to be spending time with me. He wouldn't ever think of going and banging Santana the DAY AFTER I GAVE BIRTH TO HIS CHILD."

"Oh, so is that what this is all about?"

"Yes, you MORON."

"Quinn, you didn't say you loved me back, so I moved on."

"You IDIOT, I DIDN'T SAY I LOVED YOU BACK BECAUSE THAT WAS WHEN SHELBY WALKED UP TO US!" Quinn shook her head, grabbing Sam's arm. "Come on, Sam. We're leaving."

Quinn was in the hallway later that day, at her locker all alone, gathering her stuff. She was late, but she had a pass from Miss Pilsbury, since she had to go visit the energetic guidance counselor once a week ever since she had gotten pregnant and kicked out of her home.

"Hey." A voice she instantly recognized bounced off the floor. She sighed, shaking her head. She had a pounding headache, she was depressed, since talking about Beth with Miss Pilsbury didn't exactly make her feel better, and all she wanted to do was go home and cry. However, she willed herself to stay strong.

"Look," Puck continued. He was leaning against the locker next to hers, hands in his pocket, his trademark smirk on his face. "We have to talk."

"I don't have to do anything except get to class." Just then, her Algebra textbook slipped from her grasp, and fell down her leg, falling onto her foot with a loud thump. She leaned down to pick it up, and when she came back up, Puck was still standing there. "Don't you have to be annoying somewhere else?" she asked.

"Not for another half hour. I want to date you, Quinn."

"Why?"

"You're hot, and I'm hot." She turned to look at him.

"That's exactly why I don't want to go out with you, Puck. You only like me for my looks, but Sam, on the other hand, likes me for more than just my pretty face. He likes me for me, not for my looks. He's in love with me because he loves what's inside as well as outside."

"So you telling me Sammy boy don't mind the stretch marks, the leaking breasts? Only the man who helped bring a baby into the world, the baby that caused the stretch marks and milk could look at it without being repulsed."

Five seconds later, Puck was grabbing at his face, which had turned red. There was still a faint hand print burned into it from where Quinn had slapped him. "Douche bag," Quinn hissed. "Now leave and never talk to me again."

However, Sam did just the opposite of leaving and never talking to Quinn again. In three seconds, before she even realized what had hit her, she was pressed up against the lockers, and their lips were fused together. It wasn't sweet, or passionate, or romantic, or graceful, four things her kisses with Sam always were. Instead, it was graceless and horny, their teeth knocking together, Puck pulling on her hair.

Quinn pulled back, slapping Puck yet again. "I told you to leave, not to kiss me!" she hissed. "This isn't going to change my mind, you know."

She let out a strangled cry as Puck flung himself forward again, raping her lips. She tried to struggle, tried to smack him, get him off her, but she couldn't. Before she knew it, his hand was roaming over her ass, lovingly rubbing it over her Cheerios uniform.

Finally he kneeled onto the ground. "Puck, stop!" she whispered, trying to kick, scratch, get him off of her anyway she could. She was sobbing by now. "I don't want this, I don't love you, I love Sam! He's the only one I love, I've ever loved!"

Quinn was terrified of getting caught by a teacher, and being suspended for having sex in school. And really, she was Quinn Fabray, a liar, a hypocrite, the girl who lied to her boyfriend for five months, telling him that he was the father of her baby. If they did get caught and she told people she was forced into this, he held her down, really, who would believe her?

Puck pulled her skirt and underwear down. His tongue poked out of his mouth, lapping at her, and she knew it must be like licking sandpaper, since she wasn't turned on AT ALL right now.

"Stop!" she pleaded. "Get away. Leave, leave me alone right this instant! If you leave now I won't tell anyone about this, just stop. I'm not going to let you ruin my relationship with Sam the way you ruined things between me and Finn! However, if you don't leave me alone, I'll tell the cops and Principal Figgins. You'll go to juvie again, and for good this time."

Just then, he said something that sent chills all the way down her spine. "You're Quinn Fabray, teen mother, biggest slut in this town. Who would believe you?"

Quinn shook her head, moaning. _It's not true, _she told herself. _You're not a slut, Quinn._

But deep down inside, she knew he was right. She was a slut.

"You really should be grateful about this, Quinn. Where are your manners? You're gonna get laid. No guy will be laying you anytime soon with how fat you are and all, and those hideous stretch marks, not even Lady Lips. This is just between us."

"No! I'm not gonna cheat! Not again!"

"Leave her alone," an even voice said.

Puck whipped around. "Back off, Trouty Mouth. Me and Quinn are just having some fun together. She likes me better, you know."

"No, she doesn't." Standing there was Sam, who had Mike and Finn with him. "She asked you to leave her alone. We all heard it. You're raping her, you know that?"

"We don't have a problem here." Puck spoke while his mouth was still down there, and it sent vibrations through Quinn. She shivered.

"Puckerman, I'm only saying it one more time. Leave... her... alone." The three boys stepped closer, glaring at Puck.

Puck growled, and before Sam knew what had hit him, Puck had tackled him to the ground, and was bashing his face in.

"No, stop!" Quinn squealed. Looking down, she realized she was still partly naked, so she pulled her underwear and practice cheer skirt back on.

Mike and Finn finally pulled Puck off of Sam. "I hope this will teach you not to mess with my girl!" Sam yelled after Puck's retreating form.

"Thank you," Quinn whispered, snuggled up against Sam's chest.

_** Love it? Hate it? Review it? Review it, please!**_


End file.
